clarencefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jeff Randell
Sean Giambrone Jan Jakubik }} Jeff Randell jest jednym z głównych postacie Clarence'a. Wygląd Jeff jest bardzo cienki, ma dużą kwadratową głowę, co utrudnia mu noszenie ubrań lub dodatków na szyję jak medal w niektórych wazonach. Ma brzoskwiniową skórę, mały nosek, doskonale rozczesane brązowe włosy i uszy, które nie są widoczne ze względu na kształt głowy. Ma na sobie niebieską koszulę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe szorty, długie białe pończochy i czarne sandały z rzepami. Osobowość Inteligentny, pragmatyczny i wnikliwy, Jeff jest zdecydowanie najbardziej moralnie nachylony z trio i robi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zapobiec Clarence'owi zejście na niewłaściwą ścieżkę lub robienie czegoś głupiego. Najbardziej znaną cechą Jeffa jest to, że ma sześcienną głowę, która reprezentuje jego "kwadratową" osobowość. Jest zapalonym miłośnikiem pokazów gier i lubi się z nimi bawić. Występy Sezon 1 *Starcie w Tunelach Figielków *Czarodziej Forsozmiotki *Zagubiony w supermarkecie *Miliony Clarence’a *Randka Clarence'a *Nowa zabawka Jeffa *Przyjęcie z niespodzianką *Klakson *Dolarowe łowy *Pan domu *Zabłocone oczy *Łódka marzeń *Piżamowa imprezka *Z naturą na "ty" *Jeff przeciętniak *Dzień jaszczura *Zapomniani *Zwyczajna dziewczyna *Imprezka piżamowa Belson'a *Okropność nie do zniesienia *Początek a nawet więcej *Szkoła kurczakowych jeźdźców *Bez ryzyka nie ma milionika *Pacjent specjalnej troski *Triumf Jeffa *Zawieszeni *Żółwie czapki *Pies Widmo *Jajeczne szaleństwo *Raciczki na start *A w nagrodę kara *O mały włos *Mały koleżka *Gwiezdne chłopaki *Wodny Park *Ahoj kapitanie! *Gdzie ta pizza? *Rozbita Przyjaźń *Śnienie *Balans *Kto się boi? Sezon 2 *Przesłuchanie *Zaginiony plac zabaw *Człowiek ptak *Gazowy kaktus *Ucieczka z kosmosu *Średniowieczny jarmark *Igranie z czasem *Szkoła w sobotę *Wjazd na imprezę *Klasowa wycieczka *Lodowe łowy *Biznesmen *Baśnie z Mardryni *Clarence Wendle i Oko Coogana *Wczesny seans *Konkurs *Sumo na deskorolce *Tajemnicza dziewczyna *Zastępstwo *Klasa *Monotonia *Sekret Jeffa *Kosmiczny wyścig *Tatusiowie *Bucky i Ryk *Kompost *Muzealna przygoda Clarence'a i Sumo *Urodziny *Drzewo życia *Zdobyć flagę *Cloris *Wyjazd na ryby *Plecak Belsona *Motel *Wesołego pasożyta *Pizzowy bohater Sezon 3 *Sumo ucieka na zachód *Walentymki *Clarence na przewodniczącego *The Phantom Clarence *Jeffery Wendle *Urwis i McGłupoł *Zatopiona wspólnota *Lato nad basenem *Przeklęte dzieci *Karate mama *Clarence kocha Szupcię *Radio *Chad i maraton *Funkcjonariuszka Moody *Gilben jest inny *Wyluzowany Clarence *Zaginiony kot *Wielkie kłopoty w małym Aberdale *Dzień wyzwań *Koszmar z ulicy Aberdale: Zemsta Balansa *Łebski Sumo *Zwierzęcy dzień *Konkurs talentów *Auto na pilota *Clarence the Movie *Belson ma dziewczynę *Teleweekend *Dobre wychowanie *Wypożyczalnia kaset: Odcinek improwizowany *Zawsze tam gdzie Sumo Relacje *'Clarence' - Clarence jest najlepszym przyjacielem Jeffa. W większości przypadków, bawią się razem, ale czasami czas jest trudny z powodu ekscentryczności Jeffa, jak widać w Starcie w Tunelach Figielków gdzie Jeff atakuje Clarence'a za dotknięcie jego chipów. Jeff i Clarence mogą się bawić, ale Jeff zawsze będzie starał się nadzorować Clarence'a tak, że nie robi nic głupiego. *'Sumo' - Sumo, w niektórych przypadkach, jest kolejnym najlepszym przyjacielem Jeffa, który wisi z Clarence'em. Jednak przy wielu okazjach kłócą się, a nawet walczą fizycznie, aż do momentu, w którym nadejdzie chwila w Rozbita Przyjaźń, kiedy to oni zdecydują się przestać być przyjaciółmi. Oboje jednak zdali sobie sprawę, że nie mogą znieść tego, że nie mogą być przyjaciółmi. Jeff jest czasem przestraszony przez niespokojne i nadpobudliwe zachowanie Sumo. Kiedy Clarence'a tam nie ma, mogą zwariować i jeszcze lepiej się dogadują. Ciekawostki *Jeff jest podobny do Double D od końca lat 90. do końca 2000. w show CN Ed, Edd and Eddy, ponieważ oba mają te same osobowości i fobie. *Jego pełna nazwa to Jeffrey, ale jego krótka nazwa brzmi "Jeff". *W Piżamowa imprezka okazuje się, że Jeff miał zgniatanie na Malessicę, aż do upadku, bo nawet nie wie, czy go już kocha. *Nazwisko Jeffa to Randell, jak widać na naklejce na pudełku na początku odcinka Nowa zabawka Jeffa. *Miał 23 gwiazdkowych towarzyszy w Miliony Clarence'a, ale obecnie ma 18 po Gilben zjadł kilka. *W Zabłocone oczy okazuje się, że Jeff ma zły wzrok, kiedy zakrywa prawe oko, a jego wzrok na drugie oko jest zamazany. *Ma szary plecak jak w Miliony Clarence'a. *On ma szary telefon, jak widać w Z naturą na "ty". **Kiedy był w Dzień jaszczura, teraz ma biały telefon. *Jego numer telefonu to 555-01010101, jak widać w Piżamowa imprezka i Ucieczka z kosmosu. *W Jeff przeciętniak okazuje się, że jest w klasie 4, więc i jego koledzy z klasy. *Jeff przykleił mu raz włosy, jak w Triumf Jeffa. *Jeff jest jedyną postacią znaną na wystawie z dwiema matkami. *W krótkim filmie Beauford T. Pusser pokazano, że Jeff jest uczulony na sierść kota lub kota. *Nie wiemy, czy Jeff może mieć protezy dentystyczne, ponieważ złamał zęby w odcinku Nowa zabawka Jeffa. *W Sekret Jeffa został on ponownie połączony w polistyren, ponieważ ma teraz 6 palców. Galeria 123px|link= /Galeria Zobacz galerię postacią tutaj. ar:جيف رانديل en:Jeff Randell es:Jeff Randell fr:Jeff Randell it:Jeff Randell pt:Jeff Randell ro:Jeff Randell ru:Джефф Рэндел tr:Jeff Randell Kategoria:Postacie Główne Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Męskie postacie